


Dealers Choice

by z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, also deceit is in here too, also if i need to tag anything else tell me please i want to make sure everyone is safe and okay, be careful guys, be careful with this one, eventually, if youre triggered by things like suicide not natural deaths blood and vomit this is not for you, its got a lot, or want to give advice, please comment and give kudos if you like it, this is multichaptered so have fun waiting while my brain is trying to rein in my adhd to work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen/pseuds/z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen
Summary: There's never been a worse time to have a magical little brother/friend and die unnaturally.





	Dealers Choice

Thomas retched at the sight of his former therapist.  
  
“Doctor? Are you-oh god-” Thomas threw up, wiped his mouth and staggered over to his old friend. Doctor Picani, his therapist since Virgil, his source of constancy, lay on the floor, throat slit. The body slumped over on the floor, blood spilled over the body and around where Picani had died. Horrified, Thomas backed away and glanced up.  
  
“You weren’t supposed to know” adorned the wall, still dripping what he thought was dark red paint. Thomas stared at the words, not comprehending what they said. Thomas was also not comprehending anything a few seconds later, when he was shoved into the wall, slamming his head and blacking out.  
  
When Thomas came to, he groaned and staggered to his feet. He rubbed eyes and tentatively looked up at what made him faint. He gagged at the sight of the blood on the wall, spelling out “You weren’t supposed to know. ”  
  
“I’m sorry, Thomas. You’ll be okay soon. ”  
  
~  
  
Virgil stared at himself in the mirror. His head throbbed, and he tried not focusing on the strange shadows behind him. The voices whispered in his head, loud and relentless. He stumbled over to his room, writing notes to the ones he loved the most.  
  
His little brother, Thomas, only a kid. His mom. His best friend, Patton.  
  
Roman.  
  
Virgil slipped on his favorite hoodie, the one Patton had bought for him over the summer, before he had moved. The voices were slowly getting louder. They needed stopping. Against the voices wishes, he managed to send Roman a single text.  
  
_I’m sorry, Ro. I love you._  
  
_V?_  
  
_Virgil, are you okay?_  
  
_Answer me, please._  
  
_Pick up the phone virgil._  
  
_I’m coming over, hold on. please._  

Virgil kicked the rocks around the train tracks. In the distance, a horn blared. The voices were slowly getting louder. They needed to stop. They will stop. W-why did they need to stop? Why was he here? He needed to go home, call Patton, hug Thomas, text Roman, w-why was he here? He-  
  
The voices were getting louder. They needed to stop.  
  
He tried remembering what he wrote to each of his loved ones. He told Thomas to never stop acting, keep watching the cartoons, maybe update him on it every once in a while. He told Patton to keep storytelling. He really was amazing at it. Maybe he’d be an author one day. That’d be amazing. And Ro...what did he tell Ro?  
  
Dear Roman,  
  
“Virgil?” Roman, god that beautiful, stupid bastard, was standing there, shivering in the cold. His mom and his brother were standing there too, his mom holding Thomas back.  
  
I’m sorry for leaving you, Princey. I promise, I didn’t think it would end up this way.  
  
“Virge, babe, get away from there!” He started walking towards him. The voices didn’t like this.  
  
Hey, don’t worry about me, though. Just take care of my mom and Thomas. Make sure they’re okay, alright?  
  
Roman ran faster. The train was coming. “Virge!! Get out of the way!” Virgil stared at him. Didn’t he know? The voices were getting louder.  
  
Maybe call Patton up. Mail him the note or something. Please, Ro. I don’t want him to think I wanted to leave him either.  
  
It was right there. Why was Roman still running towards him?

I love you Roman. Thank you for making this past year the best.  
  
“Virge!”  
  
Love,   
  
Roman pushed him out of the way. He tried.  
  
Virgil.   
  
~  
  
“Stay with us kids- “ The lights flickered in and out. Lights? Were those lights? God what was- Virgil?  
  
“Y-you’re gonna be okay Virge, ” Roman said, muffled by the oxygen mask. Wait. Oxygen mask? He looked fine but- oh lord- was that blood? Was that blood? On himself? Holy shit holy shit holy shit-  
  
“Honey, we need you to calm down, please, calm down-”  
  
“Virgil? Is he-”  
  
“Ro…”  
  
“Virgil!!” Roman tried to get up, but the straps on the bed held him down. Straps? On the bed? What? What the hell-  
  
Was this an ambulance?  
  
What the FUCK?  
  
Roman tried to steady his breathing. Each breath was a little harder to take. He felt dizzy and couldn't exactly remember why he was here. Virgil was here, and there was Virgil’s mom and his little brother. They had all gone to…the train tracks? Why did they go to the train tracks?  
  
“Ro?” Roman heard Virgil’s voice, weak and small. He struggled towards him, causing a sharp pain in his side. He leaned back into bed, groaning, feeling himself start to slowly drift away. He turned his head towards Virgil, trying to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
Virgil’s arms twisted every which way, painfully. He saw tear tracks on Virgil’s face, sliding off the oxygen machine as the EMT’s tried to stop his bleeding. It must have hurt. Roman didn’t really feel much anymore. He just felt, numb, with an ache in his heart every time he looked at Virgil, silently crying, his mom, sobbing, and little Thomas, looking terrified. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought them. Oh well. Too late now. He tried reaching towards any of them, trying to get comfort in his last moments.  
  
His last moments? Was this it? He still had yet to perform at Broadway and propose to Virgil. What about his mom and dad? No, he had to keep fighting, for all of them. He had to.  
  
He tried his best to turn to Virgil again, the mask muffling his words.  
  
“You’re gonna be okay, Stormcloud. Promise…” He could feel himself drifting away further. The lights were getting blurrier, he wanted to sleep. So bad. Sleep would be nice but Virgil needed him.  
  
But before Roman could make a decision on if he should sleep or help Virgil, he heard whispering. The lights in the ambulance went out, with Virgil emitting a soft purple- no dark gray- no purple- back and forth, as if the colors were fighting for dominance. He looked down at his own hands. He was glowing bright red himself, and felt, strong. He didn’t think he was gonna die. Strange.  
  
His attention turned to Thomas. He, Virgil’s mother, and the EMT's looked, well, frozen in time, their faces stuck in a pose, looking terrified. Unlike the rest, Thomas was emitting a glow too. He was glowing a soft pearl white, pure and good. His eyes didn’t look terrified anymore, they were glowing the same color he was, just brighter, as was he ears and mouth. Roman felt like he was safe staring at Thomas, like he’d never be hurt.  
  
But Roman didn’t feel as safe anymore when he saw a man, pure light, standing behind Thomas, holding his shoulders, looking as if he was trying comforting him, albeit unsuccessfully.  
  
He tore his eyes away from Thomas and the man to look back at Virgil, who was now all gray. He saw a figure standing above him as well, a pure shadow. He heard Virgil whispering to the shadow.  
  
“Get…away…from….me…. ”  
  
“Oh Virgil, dear, I’ve been with you for a very long time, and I don’t plan to go anywhere, anytime soon.”  
  
“W-why?” Roman could hear Virgil’s voice getting softer and softer. He tried speaking, scream, do anything, but not a sound came out.  
  
“Why not? You’re perfect for my...plans..”The shadow shifted closer and closer.“ And now, you’re mine. ” The shadow placed his hands on Virgil’s face, and the dark gray surrounding Virgil started to travel slowly up his body into the shadow, creeping up like sentient fog, leaving behind nothing. Roman watched in terror as his boyfriend disappeared in front of his eyes.  
  
“S-STOP!!” Finally, Roman had managed to whisper-scream something. The red glow around him flared, and both figures turned towards him. When the black shadow turned towards him, he felt a blast of fear. He never wanted to talk, move, breathe again. There was nothing there, just a shadow, but the power he felt from it, radiating off in waves, was indescribable. He imagined it was like being in the presence of a dementor, or worse, but this wasn’t really the time for Harry Potter references.  
  
Especially since Virgil finally seemed to notice him. They locked eyes, and for a moment, Roman saw a flash of purple in the dark gray smog surrounding Virgil.  
  
“Ro- I’m sorry.” Virgil said weakly.  
  
“Keep fighting, V, please, ” Roman didn’t know what was going on, but he’d be damned if he didn’t help Virgil fight whatever the fuck that shadow was. Unfortunately, as Roman wondered what the was going on, the shadow monster seemed to read his thoughts and answered him.  
  
“Roman, I suppose you are? This is not the time for silly questions. Let go. ” The shadow turned back to Virgil, who was stirring, trying to get away from him." Let go, it would be easier. You will be happy. ”  
  
“Fuck off, shadow man.”  
  
“Ha. Creative. ”  
  
The shadow continued his job of consuming the gray surrounding Virgil. “If you would leave us, dear Roman, dear ‘Princey’, ” Roman glared at the shadow- no one called him that but Virgil, “ that would be most helpful. Virgil and I have **important** matters to attend to. ” At these words, Roman could feel himself start to slip away again. The red around him dimmed.  
  
“Virgil, please keep fighting, don’t st-”  
  
“Sleep.” A deep, new voice said. Roman saw a hand of pure light on his chest. He looked towards the face above him and saw a look of concern, but when he tried to look directly into the figure’s eyes, he saw nothing but light. He averted his own eyes, somehow knowing that looking straight into an obviously mystical beings eye was not ideal.  
  
He was so tired. So, so tired.  
  
He turned to Virgil, one last time.  
  
“I love you.” It was barely a whisper, but Roman knew Virgil heard him. Virgil tried to open his mouth to respond, but finally, the shadow had absorbed all the gray smoke around him. Knowing it was over, Roman looked to the roof of the ambulance, closed his eyes, and slept.  
  
~  
  
Patton tried not to think of why he was coming home. He thought of seeing his mom’s dog, Buttercup, more fondly known as But-but, as young Patton named him. He thought of eating the best damn ice-cream in the world, at Magenta’s Ice Cream Parlor, two blocks away from his house. He thought of seeing his best friends in the world, Virgil and Ro-.

Shit.  
  
He thought about it.  
  
It had been around 3 days seen they had both died in a freak accident, or so he heard. He felt otherwise, since he had to hear about it from Virgil’s little brother, Thomas. That phone call had been, well, rough. It had gone something like this:  
  
“Hey Virge! You haven’t called in a bit, only texting, I was wondering-”  
  
“Hi Patton.” Thomas’s voice was shaky and weak over the phone.  
  
“Thomas? Are you okay? Where’s Virgil?”  
  
“You told me to call if Virgil got worse.” By getting worse, he was referring to Virgil’s mental health. Patton knew Thomas wanted to help, so before he left, he took Thomas aside and gave him a “job.” He didn’t expect Thomas to act on it, especially not like this.  
  
A man, maybe around his own age, sat next to Patton, startling him out of his thoughts. Patton managed a smile at the stranger.  
  
“Hi!” The man looked over, confused almost.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“My name is Patton!! How are you?” Patton didn’t know why he was continuing the conversation. He just wanted to curl up in his own bed and sleep for ten days.  
  
“My name is Logan, and I am doing perfectly...adequate. You?” The man sat straight-backed and stiff, as if he didn’t make conversation with someone very often.  
  
“Oh, I could be doing better, I guess.” Patton smiled sadly. “I’m not very happy to go home, for once.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“My best friends died.”  
  
“Oh. My condolences." Logan looked like he was struggling to find the words to comfort him.“ I don’t...know what losing a friend feels like, but I sincerely hope you get through it. ”  
  
“Thank you! That’s very kind.” Patton sighed. "It’ll be rough, but it hasn’t really sunk in yet, I guess.”

“Understandable. When my mother died, there was a time when I always expected her to walk through the door in her usual uniform. Obviously she never did, but it is only...human. ” He said human with almost disgust, as if being human was a flaw.  
  
“Being human is hard, but everyone deals with it. It’s the ‘dealer’s choice’ on how you live it.” Logan simply rolled his eyes at the slight pun while Patton grinned and finger-gunned at him.  
  
“Come on, it wasn’t that bad." Patton said, drumming his fingers on the arm rest and leaning forward. " It was subtle, and it had a good reference to an actual phrase!! One of my more better puns, if I do say so myself."  
  
“Well, I would hate to hear one of your worst puns.” Logan said, wincing a little at his own words.  
  
Patton huffed a sigh and sat back. “ You are no fun, Logan.”  
  
“I am aware.”  
  
Patton let the conversation die out. He put on his headphones, listening to music. He wasn’t really paying attention to the music; he just wanted background noise. But no amount of background noise could block out the loud bang he heard an hour into his flight. He and Logan jumped, along with the rest of the passengers, looking for the source of the noise.  
  
“OH MY GOD!!” A voice, a few seats ahead, screamed. The rest of the passengers scrambled to see what caused the person to scream. Logan and Patton got out of their seats, running towards the crowd. It felt like Patton’s heart was sinking into his stomach when he saw one of the engines on fire, almost hanging off the wing of the plane. He backed up into Logan, who caught him, looking terrified.  
  
Logan pulled both of them back to their seats as the flight attendants tried to get everyone calm. Patton fastened his seatbelt with trembling hands, looking over at Logan to see what was happening.  
  
“We are in ideal seats, close to the exit and in the back of a plane; seats in the back of the plane have the lowest mortality rate at 32%, which is of course, ideal-”  
  
“Logan.” Logan looked up at the sound of his name. “ We’re going to be okay.” Patton did not believe this at all; the fucking engine was hanging off, but he grabbed Logan’s hand and squeezed it. “ I’m gonna make sure you’re okay, alright?” Logan nodded, and sat straight, closing his eyes and squeezing back. Patton sat forward too, breathing deeply, trying to calm down.  
  
“Patton?” Patton looked over at Logan again, who was still sitting up, eyes closed.  
  
“Yes, Logan?”  
  
“I suggest the 4-7-8 method. Breathe in for four seconds, hold it for seven seconds, then breathe out for eight.”  
  
“Thank you.” Patton tried to do as he instructed, but as he did, he heard another loud bang. The other engine had exploded.  
  
Several people screamed, clutching their armrests and loved ones. Patton didn’t really know if he screamed, but he distinctly felt the plane get colder and saw it getting darker. The plane shuddered and tipped towards the ground. Patton heard nothing but screams and distinct whispering around him. The whispers, though he couldn’t make out what they said, raised the hair on the back of his neck. The air masks popped out of the ceiling, everyone too distressed to use them. Patton closed his eyes as the plane hit the ground.  
  
~  
  
Logan couldn’t feel a thing.  
  
From the neck down, he felt nothing. Paralysis. He tried thinking of the events leading up to this. A plane crash. Patton holding him as they hit the ground. Darkness. Whispers and shadows all around them, almost grabbing at him as the plane crash-landed. Interesting. He supposed it was some sort of trauma-induced hallucination, but now was not the time to think about that.  
  
Or maybe it was.  
  
It certainly didn’t feel like he had more time to think about it.  
  
Logan heard a soft groan of pain from somewhere on his left. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he was sure he was dying, he couldn’t look towards the sound, a sign someone else was alive.  
  
“Logan?” He heard Patton’s voice, weak and tired. Patton’s face appeared in his view. From the look of him, Patton wasn’t much better off. It must have taken most of his energy to crawl towards him, Logan thought, as he saw Patton collapse on top of him. He could almost see Patton’s life slowly start to seep away.  
  
“Logan...I don’t think I’m going to make it home…”He heard Patton’s choked up voice say. Logan usually didn’t like comforting people or rather wasn’t good at it, but he felt the indescribable urge to help Patton, to give him encouragement, like on the plane. Logan sharing on the plane was, to say the least, strange. He had almost never talked about his mom to any of his colleagues, or roommates, but he had told Patton. A complete stranger. Interesting.  
  
“Logan, you’re hurt bad right? That’s why you’re not talking.”Patton struggled to raise his head to look at him, and that same weird feeling to comfort Patton spread through Logan as he saw Patton’s tear streaked, grimy face. “ I wish I had some more optimism, for both of us...I’m sorry for not doing more…” Logan tried to convey that it simply wasn’t any fault of Patton’s that he was not optimistic during their time of death, that it was illogical of him to expect anything like optimism now through his eyes. Patton nodded a little, then lay back down on Logan’s chest.  
  
“I got it, Lo, or whatever nickname you’d like. It’s okay...it’ll be okay…” he heard Patton sigh softly. “ I think I’m just going to...take a little nap. Just for a little…” Logan knew the nap wouldn’t be little, but he supposed he could play along. He too, wanted to take a ‘little nap.’ He stared into the sky above them, obscured by smoke, trying to make out the stars he loved so much.  
  
Logan closed his eyes for the last time, knowing Patton was doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you thought of my work, I'd really appreciate it!!!


End file.
